The End of Me
by pain17ification
Summary: Please read what's inside. Thank you all for everything. UPDATE TO MY STATUS! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...**

**Before I begin, I just want to say that all of you readers and supporters are amazing. YOU were the main reason why I had written so much over the years and increased my skills as far as they've come. And I will forever be grateful for that, so thank you.**

**Thank you all so much *bows low***

**Now, on to the main reason I'm posting this... I've never been one to beat around the bush, so I'll just come out and say that I'm raising the white flag. I've written so much and each time this site has messed me up in some way or another.**

**Please don't get me wrong. I'm not fully disrespecting FanFiction and the thousands, if not **_**millions**_**, of people who have written, read, and enjoyed the stories posted. It was here that I escaped from the loneliness that is my life.**

**Here, I found friends...**

**Here, I found talent from both others and myself...**

**Here, I found support and reassurance...**

**And here, I even found love.**

**But the thing is, I'm just so...stagnant I guess the word is. I'm already 21yrs old... I've got so much responsibility and issues/concerns on my plate that it gets in the way of things. I'm not going anywhere if I just stay where I am now.**

**So, I've decided to "spread my wings" so to say and finally give an **_**original**_** story a try. I'm going to type up an idea, work with it, get opinions from friends and peers, and then see if it could be published. In other words, it's going to be all or nothing from now on in the pursuit of my dream to be a Novelist.**

**To all of you, especially those who have stuck with me ever since I started out with **_**Bonds of the Uzumaki**_**, I thank you for everything. I also apologize for letting you down by stepping away from typing up FanFictions.**

**As for my stories, it goes without question that they are done and up for adoption. Anyone, whether you're a veteran author on this site or a newcomer, is welcome to take my uncompleted stories and make them their own.**

**However, I only ask for two things:****  
><strong>**1- I'd like to have a shout out for my story being the base of wherever you take it****  
><strong>**2- I'd like you all to leave my Completed Stories (**_**Bonds of the Uzumaki**__**,**__** Mai's Teacher**__**, **__**Kouma Shōkan: The Whirling Maelstrom**__**,**_**and my One-Shots) alone since they are my proudest works**

**Other than those two conditions, have at it. PM me your email if you wish to adopt one and I will send it to you as soon as I can. I also ask that, when you post your versions, you PM me so that I can read it and see how I helped inspire you.**

**I am also offering to be someone to bounce ideas off of, to be an editor if need be, or to simply be someone to talk to concerning stories. I hope some people consider asking me for help because it's something I truly love to do; help others.**

***sighs* Well, I guess that's it. I once again apologize for all of this, but I need to move on and take that risk needed to try and fulfill my dream.**

**So, for the last time as a writer on this site, this is goodbye.**

**Signed,**

**pain17ification, an author who found his calling, his home, and his happiness here on this website**


	2. I'm Back!

**Hi everyone. I hope you all are doing well.**

**Let me start off by saying that I appreciate all of the "well wishes" and support you sent to me when I said I was leaving. It means so much to me that you all have that much faith in my abilities as a writer. Thank You.**

**Now, the real reason that I am here is this:**

**I'm coming back home.**

**This site has become so much to me, that I can't truly stay away. I tried to start my own idea, but as soon as I did my laptop fried on me. I'm taking that as a sign that I shouldn't leave this site yet. This place is home to me. It's where everything began and where I have people I trust, people I call Friends, and people that I love.**

**Now, I won't be coming back immediately, unfortunately. I also have an impending surgery for my right kidney, so it will be a bit before I return for real. However, during that time, I would appreciate it if you all voted on a poll that I will set up. This poll will determine which TWO stories, out of the ones that are not completed or up for adoption, I will continue to work on.**

**The choices for the stories that will be on the poll are:**

_**Deepest Bond  
>Emptiness<br>Envious Kitsune  
>Equinox<br>Evolving Bonds  
><strong>__**Heart of a Ninja  
><strong>__**Kouma Shōkan: Swirling War  
><strong>__**Last Kunoichi  
><strong>__**NaruToons  
><strong>__**Tales of Vesperia: Shinobi Sect**_

**The poll will end after I return home from my out-of-town surgery. Also, along with the two winners of the poll, I will post and work on a Naruto/Kirby Xover (the one I tried to post on New Year's, but couldn't because of issues on the site).**

***smiles* I'm coming home, you guys... And I couldn't be more excited.**

**See you all soon,**

**Ray "pain17ification" Smith**


	3. END OF POLL AND NEWS

**Okay people, I got good news and bad news!**

**The good news is that the "Story Choice" poll will end TODAY and I'll get to typing real soon!**

**However, the bad news is that my surgery date was cancelled and they're trying real hard to find me a new one. So, I'm waiting for the time when I'm pulled away.**

**Don't worry though! I'll be sure to let you all know when the date is set!**

**Anywho, the winners of the poll are:**

_Kouma Shōkan: Swirling War_

_Evolving Bonds_

**Oh, by the way I've decided to add another story idea into the mix; this one being a Xover of **_Naruto _**and **_Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn_**! So, that means I'll be working on a total of four stories for the foreseeable future!**

**pain17ification**


End file.
